A New Kind Of Hybrid
by starlitsmile
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have a daughter, Marianna. She's not one-of-a-kind; she's human. Or so it seems... What happens when she ticks off the Volturi? What happens when she lets her secret loose? The Cullens may be in danger - unless Marianna can save them..
1. Chapter 1

---- Hey people, it's starlitsmile. I cannot promise you that this story will be good, accurate, or updated daily. But if you want to read just for the sake of it then, please, feel free and enjoy! Oh, and also, I'm so not doing the disclaimer thing. Because seriously, if I owned Twilight, would I be posting this story right now? Uh, no, I'd be publishing it. And also, Bella would SO not be a wimp, and the whole series would focus around Jasper and Alice. So come on people. Me owning Twilight? Yeah, riiiiight. ----

Hey there. My name's Marianna Taylor Black. When I was born, there was so much anticipation. Kind of like when my Mother was born. A cross between human and vampire was one thing, but human, vampire, _and_ werewolf?

Yeah, well, turns out being all mixed up lands you with one result: Normal. Normal as hell. I don't even have to lie about me, because I might as well be on hundred percent human. Actually, Carlisle (my Great-Grandfather who just so happens to be still alive due to the fact he's immortal, go figure) is shocked because, according to him, I could – GASP – die when I reach normal age.

I suppose you could say growing up in a world of fantasy has made me rather sarcastic and cynical. But oh well, what are you going to do?

Oh, but _then_ there's my siblings. Yep. Gabriel Nahuel Black, and my sister Ariella Cynthia Black, but we just call her Ella, although that can sometimes get a bit confusing, with Ella and Bella.

And none of us are special. None of us are amazing. But what are you going to do about that? I just don't see it as a problem.

Ella looks a lot like our Mom, while Gabriel gets his looks from Dad. I'm fourteen, Ella's six, and Gabriel's ten. I'm pretty sure Dad is still holding out hope that somehow Gabriel will morph into a werewolf. But I think if that were to happen, Edward (technically my Grandfather, but I've never called him that) would purposely bite Gabriel to make him a vampire. Even now he and Dad don't get along all that well. I know the reason, but only because I convinced Jasper to tell me. And I'm pretty sure that's only because he could sense that I'd go right up and ask Edward if he didn't give me an answer, and that probably wouldn't have ended so well.

I get along well with my family, but I can't consider them my Granparents or Aunts or Uncles or anything like that. I mean, for starts, they don't look a day over twenty, but also, it wouldn't work with the game we're playing. And I only call Mom and Dad, well, Mom and Dad because I was raised that way.

Rosalie raised me.

I know it might sound odd (especially since Jasper told me that part of the story, too) but Mom got sick right after I was born. Bella probably would have preferred it if she looked after me, but it was Rosalie who did. And even now, although Mom's not sick anymore and she's my Mom, I still get along pretty well with Rosalie.

I know, I know. She's supposed to be the bitch of the family. Well, fact is, I've all but taken over that role. So Rosalie and I get along pretty well.

Now we live in British Columbia. It gets quite a lot of rainfall. We've been living here for five years. We're even Canadian citizens now! Although of course, for everyone in my family except my siblings and I, the dates are all untrue.

So this is the new story:

Bella, Edward, Emmet, and Mom are siblings. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Alice and Dad are brother and sister. Once again, Carlisle and Esme are the ever-loving foster parents.

Since Ella's so young she's allegedly Esme's biological daughter. Gabriel's been added into the Dad/Alice siblinghood.

As for me, since I'm so "moody and detached" I'm just playing the role of a dejected foster child with absolutely no family at all. We'll have to move soon and, when we do, our story will change again. But for the time being, Carlisle is employed in a hospital and Esme's a stay at home mom while everyone else is in school. Ella and Gabriel in elementary, me in middle school, and the rest of them in high school.

It's one twisted world for me.

Welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope Smith is my best-friend. She knows everything about me except for the fact that she actually believes Carlisle and Esme are foster parents to everyone. I can't really tell her differently though. I mean, I suppose I could, because really, could the Volturi get mad at me?

I don't know. It's hard to say. But for now, I'm fine with just acting as an orphan. I prefer it. Because truth is, if I'm _going_ to be human anyway, I wish I could just have a human family. It would make life much easier.

Bella – er, my grandmother – and I don't get along all to well because of that one fact. She blames Rosalie. For Bella, vampire was always her one wish. For Rosalie, it's always been human. So I suppose since I've been lobbying for human, too, Bella figures it's Rosalie's fault. Incidentally, Bella happens to detest Rosalie.

As you can imagine, her opinion of me isn't much better.

But back to Penelope. Right now she's saying, "Honestly Marianna, I don't see how you can't just adore Chad. Look at his ass!"

Chad Parker is Penelope's newest crush. She has a new one every month. It's at about the same rate that Ella gets a new hamster. My little sister goes through hamsters like crazy. I think that behind her six year-old cuteness she's a hamster murdered. Mom, of course, totally buys in to it.

"Oh yes, Pen. Chad's ass is just amazing," I say with an eye-roll. And Penelope, who by now has gotten so used to my sarcasm, just says, "I know!" and treats every cynical remark of mine as if I'm being completely truthful.

"You know who else is totally cute?" she inquires. "Surprise me," I say, not even bothering to look up from my lunch this time.

We're seated in the cafeteria, just me, her, and a couple other kids I know vaguely. It's been five years since we arrived but since I tend to keep to myself I still haven't made friends with anyone other than Penelope. And that was entirely by accident, too. It's just 'cause on the first day of school back when I was eight I smashed a mirror in the girls' bathroom. Penelope came out of a stall, saw what I did, put a finger over her mouth to mime silence and then led me outside. She asked why I was mad and I said because my parents were vampires. She said she liked vampires. We clicked immediately.

Now that Penelope knows the foster-parent story she thinks vampires was just a metaphor I was using. I let her think that.

"That foster-brother of yours," Penelope continues. And because I have about, oh, fifty alleged foster-brothers I ask, "Which one?"

"Jacob." She admits. Ew! Gag me! My best-friend thinks my _Father_ is cute! See how meddlesome all this can be?

"He's totally ripped. He has, like, an eight pack. And that motorcycle? Sooo hot." Penelope explains, noting my disgusted look.

"He's too tall for you." I say. Penelope shrugs. "Plus, I mean, he's my _brother_," I add hastily. Because I know I won't be able to tolerate even a month of listening about Penelope's fantasies concerning my Father.

"Only foster-brother," Penelope argues.

Since it seems like nothing else will deter her, I lay down my sandwich and proclaim, "You know what Pen? Chad's ass is hot. You're right."

"I know!" she exclaims, distracted, and goes off about him.

So, you tell me, vampire, werewolf, or human? Who has it worse? Oh, I'll tell you right now: It's neither of those options. It's me. I have it the worse.

Because really, when you're not human, vampire, or werewolf…what are you?

.

"Guess what I did today?" Alice asks me when I return home. I give her a look that says, _Wonder what?_ without really meaning it at all.

"Don't tell me," I begin, "You went –" "Shopping!" Alice exclaims.

Typical.

"Now, before you say anything else, I just want you to know that I bought you something –"

As soon as I hear those words I know I'm in trouble and head for the stairs, except Alice – who can, it just so happens, tell the future, something that's caused me no end of annoyance because it means I can't do anything worthwhile without getting in trouble for it – jumps in front of me and grabs my arm.

"Please Marianna," she begs, "It'll look so pretty on you."

Save me, anyone, please.

And right on cue, Edward – who can read minds, which although sometimes handy is also another source of annoyance – appears and says, "Really, Alice, Marianna's worse than Bella when it comes to trying on your outfits."

I bristle, hating being compared to Bella, and I try desperately to hide that thought due to the fact Edward will pick up on it immediately, but I can tell by the look I receive that my attempt has been unsuccessful.

"Oh spare me," I hiss, "You know what happened today? My best-friend said Dad was hot. My own _Father_! This shouldn't be _happening_!"

Edward begins to chuckle and a smile breaks out across Alice's face. I scowl. "So not funny!" I snap, and storm upstairs.

Rosalie's waiting in my room. "I heard," she informs me.

"Not being human is just awful," I sigh.

Rosalie shrugs, "But you are human." She reminds me.

"Right now, I might as well not be." I say.

Mom floats into the room at that moment, "Don't mention the word hamster to Ella. Her latest one just passed away."

Fantastic.


End file.
